csifandomcom-20200225-history
Fannysmackin'
Fannysmackin 'is the fourth episode in season seven of . Synopsis A violent pack of teenagers start savagely beating tourists in Las Vegas, and one of the CSIs finds himself in danger. Plot A Hispanic man getting off work gets beaten to death in the parking structure of his job. Later in the night, a young woman is ambushed, but she survives. A third crime scene is investigated at a liquor store. Grissom sends Greg to the crime scene. Before he arrives at the scene, he finds a group of people beating someone up in an alley. Greg drives through the alley, beeping his horn and using his sirens to get the people to stop attacking. One man continues to beat the victim up. He grabs a rock, but instead of finishing off the victim with it, he goes after Greg. Making a split second decision, Greg hits the attacker with his car. Moments later, Greg is pulled from his car and beaten. At the hospital, Jim Brass interviews the victim, discovering he is a tourist. Grissom visits Greg, telling him that the victim would be okay, Demetrius (the man he hit) was in surgery. When Grissom asks Greg if he has told his parents, Greg tells Grissom that they think he is still in the lab. Greg mentions that his mom is going to freak, and Grissom tells him that she will be happy that Greg saved a man's life. Catherine interviews one of the people involved in the group beating people up. She tells Catherine that they were 'fannysmackin', which meant they were going around to beat up tourists. When another member, Tara, is arrested, Nick finds the her wallet and phone in the back of her car. Using a message written by Tara, the fannysmackin group is lured into a warehouse, where the police trap and arrest the attackers. Back at the hospital, Greg is thanked by Stanley Tanner (the victim he saved) who shakes Greg's hand and thanks him for saving his life. After Tanner is wheeled out, a mournful wail comes from the room next door. Greg watches as Demetrius James' mother sobs over Demetrius' lifeless body. Demetrius' brother, Aaron, glares helplessly at Greg. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Louise Lombard as Detective Sofia Curtis * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * Lorraine Toussaint as Cynthia James * Vicellous Reon Shannon as Marshall James * Kevin Federline as Cole 'Pig' Tritt * Jim Beaver as Stanley Tanner * Vicki Davis as Jessica Hershbaum * Indigo as Cha Cha Romero * Daniel Franzese as Dean Harden * Dov Tiefenbach as Anthony Himmer * Seidy Lopez as Lucita Ruiz * Siera Casey as Tara Miller * Willie Macc as Demetrius James Quotes :'Greg (after Grissom assigns him a case): Who's my wingman? :Grissom: Greg, you're a big boy now. You don't need a wingman. Goofs *When the fannysmackers attack Greg, they smash his car back window out. The next morning, when Warrick and Nick are processing the SUV, Greg's car window is completely intact. *After the attack on Greg, when Sara rushes to his side, we can see the sun's rays on the ground change at each scene. *While talking to Sofia and walking, all the victims are in the shade. But as Sara kneels by Greg, his head is directly under the sun's rays while Stanley is fully under it. Though during the close-up of Greg's face, we see that he's in the shade again. Then, when they pull back on the scene, the sun-rays reappear but retreated further. *Guy said he was beat-up "On the corner of Decatur and Jones." In Las Vegas, the streets Jones and Decatur do not intersect. They run parallel to each other (North/South) and are one city block apart. *In the locker scene in the end you see Sara take her sunglasses off her shirt and put them on her head, shot changes to Warrick, and Nick, and when it goes back to Sara, her sunglasses are back on her shirt. The shot changes again to Nick, Warrick and Grissom and when it is back to Sara her sun glasses are on her head again. Notes *Greg Sanders reveals that he is an only child. *Fannysmackin' is a "thug" thing to do, they get a group together and go around beating up tourists. Trivia *The camera Sara uses when photographing the second beating victim is a Nikon. See Also Category:CSI: Las Vegas Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 7 Episodes